


Shadowing

by An_Awning_Mouse



Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: Actually only one headcanon, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Mentioned Canon Typical Violence, Not Beta Read, Revenge, Short, Some headcanon, The name/acronym of his glove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/pseuds/An_Awning_Mouse
Summary: ShadowVerb1. Envelop in shadow; cast a shadow over.2. follow and observe (someone) closely and secretly.(A short fic from the Phantom Blot's POV when he stole Gladstone's luck.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Shadowing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote off the cuff when I saw the latest episode. This is actually the first thing I've written for Ducktales.

Some might've chalked it up to mere "good luck," but the Shadow Blot knew better. That duck in the tacky green suit reeked of that wretched stench only magic could create. 

Perhaps it wasn't as bad as some of the other applications of witchery he's seen in the past (such as, say, _lording over and then destroying an entire village._ ) but it was still horrid. People all over had put in hard, honest work (well, the honest part didn't really apply to Blot anymore) to get by in their lives, while this shambling, spoiled shell of an avian cruised through, the odds stacked irreparably in his favor by cosmic forces beyond anyone's understanding. 

Hmm.... Now that he had mentioned it, what if he..?

Yes, that sounded apropos. Bring him down to normality. Let him finally taste true hardship. Tear this supernatural luck away from him the same way he'd tear magic away from all the rest who wielded it. (The same way Magica had torn it all away from him.) 

Besides, another test run for his gauntlet couldn't hurt, and he'd need some power for it when he confronted Magica's twisted spawn, anyhow.

Peeking around the corner of the building, the Blot's arm shot out, and a sickly green energy beam "bridged" between Gladstone and the Gauntlet, sapping away another, darker green energy and storing it in the gauntlet. Before the lucky duck could gets his bearings, the Blot had already disappeared back down the alleyway, an involuntary smirk under his hood. The smirk only widened when he heard the undignified yelp of his latest quarry pierce even the walls of the restaurant.

The Phantom Blot had everything he needed now. He'd finished refurbishing his T.H.I.N.N.E.R magic absorption gauntlet, it worked to perfection, and he'd already stolen a significant amount of magical energy, more than enough for his next goal. Now, based off of the intel that F.O.W.L had so helpfully provided, it was time to pay McDuck Manor a little visit.

Tonight, he would have his long overdue vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave constructive feedback and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
